The distinct and new variety was discovered as a limb mutation by Pat Burnett in August 1999 in a block of Obrogala cultivar apples (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,621, hereinafter referred to as ‘Ultrared Gala’) at a ranch in Quincy, Wash. ‘Ultrared Gala’ is a mutation of the Tenroy cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121) and the Tenroy cultivar is a mutation of the Kidd's D-8 cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637). Apples of the “mother” tree limb were noted to be nearly fully colored and mostly a red blush in a appearance with a light stripe that is of a darker red and matures two weeks earlier than other standard maturing ‘Galas.’ The mother tree was planted in 1995, and is on M9 rootstock. Second generation trees were asexually reproduced by grafting on NIC 29 rootstock, planted in 2004, at the ranch in Quincy, Wash. Fruit from the second generation trees were observed in 2006, and again in 2007, and found to be identical to that of the mother branch mutation in appearance, maturity date, and maturity indices.